Third World War (Yuri's Revenge)
(1st iter.) (time travel) |conc= |next=Post-war Crisis |name=Third World War (Psychic Dominator Disaster) |image=Psychic_Dominator.JPG |imgdesc=Yuri deploys the Psychic Dominators. |imgsize=300px |begin=1973 (Time Travel) |end=1973 (time Travel) |place=Earth and the Moon |result=*USSR defeated *Yuri Defeated |battles= |side1=Allies * USA * United Kingdom * France * Germany * Korea * Canada * Australia |side2= * Soviet Union * Libya * Iraq * Cuba * Mexico |side3= Yuri |commanders1=*Michael Dugan *George Carville |commanders2=*Alexander Romanov |commanders3=*Yuri |casual1=moderate |casual2=moderate |casual3=total extermination }} Yuri's Great World War was the first repeat of the struggle as a result of Allied temporal manipulation. The first iteration resulted in an Allied victory over the Soviet Union. However, immediately after the victory Yuri activated the Psychic Dominators whose construction had been masked by the larger struggle. The Allies used a prototype time machine to return to the beginning of the Third World War to not only defeat the Soviets once more but to avert Yuri's plan for world domination. The war is also known as the Psychic Dominator Disaster, a term coined by Albert Einstein prior to the Allied time journey. The conflict ended but hatred between the Allies and Soviets remained. This eventually led to the Post-war Crisis. The Disaster In the year prior to the disaster, the Allied Nations were at war with the Soviet Union, who, on the ambitious Premier Romanov's orders, sought to conquer their rivals, the United States of America, and with it, the entire free world. Despite the Soviet Union's initial advantages, the Allies were victorious, having successfully launched their chronostrike against the Kremlin in Great World War III and having captured the Premier, who was placed in the Tower of London. But their victory was not complete, as Yuri, former advisor to Premier Romanov, had escaped the Allies. While the world celebrated its victory over the Soviets, Yuri and his Psychic Corps set out on their own to create a Psychic Army, and with it, Yuri assembled his plans for world domination. Under supreme secrecy, Yuri's forces constructed a series of Psychic Dominators across the globe, one of which was placed on Alcatraz Island in San Francisco Bay. After the American government discovered this, Yuri announced that he was about to take over the world: Mind, body, and soul. Refusing a full presidential pardon, he then went on to deploy his series of Psychic Dominator devices, which could release enough psychic energy to mind control the entire world. President Dugan immediately ordered a counterattack before the devices could be deployed; an airstrike launched at the express order of President Dugan failed to destroy the Psychic Dominator on Alcatraz Island (one of three around the planet), though one Harrier crashed into the Nuclear Power Plant powering the Dominator, thus rendering it inoperable. Unfortunately, the entire attack force was lost, and the Psychic Dominator device itself was still fully operational. Yuri started searching San Francisco for supplementary power. The Allies were desperate - at least, those still not affected by mind control. Even if Yuri couldn't get the Dominator back online, he had mind controlled most of the world, and could send an incredible army to take over the last holdouts, using his psychic powers to insure no guerrilla resistance and no opposition to his rule, ever again. Averting the Disaster Phase 1: Going Back in Time The Allies turned to Doctor Albert Einstein, and Einstein delivered. He managed to modify a Chronosphere to operate as did the original Philadelphia Experiment, producing a machine that could take people back in time. However, the Soviet spy network was remarkably well informed, apparently having been able to infiltrate Einstein's technical team. They smuggled out a complete blueprint of the device, from which Soviet Engineers crafted operating instructions. The information was also passed to the Premier in London. Following the disturbance in the time stream, the Allies did go back in time, to before the Soviets' entrance into the Time Stream, and destroyed the Psychic Dominator again - for the first time. Also, they eliminated the Soviet Pacific Fleet that was in the midst of invading San Francisco, saving the city and disrupting the first Soviet occupation. Fortunately, no time paradox was created - yet. Phase 2: Yuri Abandons Secrecy Yuri realized that somehow the Allies had determined his true intent despite his preparations of stealth, and abandoned his extensive plans for camouflage. Rather, he began operating in a more direct way and went on the offensive, grinding civilians in Hollywood with his horrific Grinder devices through the use of subliminal messaging, which reduced them into biological components for his war machine. However, he was unable to convince Arnie Frankenfurter, Flint Westwood, or Sammy Stallion, as they were all very familiar with television, transmissions, and propagandized broadcasts. These heroes proved that they were formidable off screen as well as on screen, and assisted with the demolition of Yuri's base. During the battle, technology from the future was used to create the Battle Fortresses and even a Local Chronosphere. The Allies then turned their attention to Seattle, where the Massivesoft campus was under threat. Yuri managed to steal an operational nuclear missile silo, and by capturing power plants from civilians throughout the city, launched it against the small Allied outpost. However, superior allied tactics combined with a generous campaign contribution from Chairman Bing and their own super weapon - a Weather Control Device -, combined to allow the Allies to push through to Yuri's base and eliminate the silo. Whatever genetic software that the Massivesoft Corporation was forced to develop before the campus was liberated remains unknown to this date, although chances are that it was used in Yuri's Genetic Mutator devices. Though he had suffered some defeats, Yuri had plans that render that meaningless and captured Albert Einstein. Yuri then forced him to work for him on the Psychic Dominator program, hoping to accelerate its eventual completion before he is burned out from both ends. Agent Tanya and a team of Tank Destroyers was sent in to recover the doctor. They succeeded, and Einstein provided them with a parting gift before he was taken away to a secure location via Nighthawk helicopter. He sabotaged the prototype Psychic Dominator so that it would explode. This meant that Allies would only get one shot with the captured device. Fortunately, a group of Yuri's vehicles were exhibiting parade-ground formation, which is tightly packed. Without compunction, Allied commanders used Yuri's own weaponry against him, and by using both the dominator and the funding of a nearby oil field, destroyed his base. Tanya was then rushed to England, where a situation was developing. Yuri was still far from beaten, had made a plan. Bringing his cloning program online, he was believed to be cloning Allied and Soviet leaders. An order from a cloned leader to surrender to Yuri would be devastating if their soldiers obeyed. Allied forces, including Black Eagle forces dispatched from Korea, launched a counteroffensive. Yuri countered by cloning massive amounts of Yuri's Initiates and placing them into buildings across the city. Ejecting someone from an occupied structure normally entails seriously damaging the structure, so by the end of the battle Sydney Australia was in utter ruins. However, superior Allied Tactics allowed the destruction of the enemy base. At this point, the Allies had reached the point in time when the Soviets surrendered. Since Yuri was still at large, a top secret meeting of world leaders was planned to help with him. Unfortunately, Lieutenant Eva had been mind controlled by Yuri when tapped into the Allied communications, who then received the location of the top secret meeting. If Yuri's couldn't clone the allied leaders, he would mind control them use them as his pawns. Determined in his effort to kill the Allied leaders, Yuri sent his best weapons: Floating Discs, Masterminds, and what remained of the Boomer Submarine fleet. However, a brilliant Allied commander built up solid defenses in front of the parliament building, which prevented Yuri from making much headway. Later, Soviet forces joined the battle the combined Allied and Soviet forces destroyed Yuri's base. Lieutenant Eva, feeling like a failure briefly offering to tender her resignation until General Carville reminded her that she was still needed she wasn't the only person ever mind controlled. She then went ahead to pinpoint the location of Yuri's transmission and triangulation confirmed that he was transmitting from the Antarctic, and an Allied attack, which included the use of a Soviet base, was planned. The Allies launched their strike just after Yuri got there (assuming he ever left). Yuri attempted to deploy his remaining Psychic Dominator, as well as a newly built Genetic Mutator device, but limitations on the technology involved prevented them from firing too often. The Allied Commander made good use of this fact, and destroyed them before they could fire too many times. Allied forces, assisted by the technologies of both Allies and Soviets, which allowed 4 separate superweapons to be constructed, leveled Yuri's many bases. They even captured Yuri, although how they distinguished him from his many clones remains a mystery. He was placed in a 'Psychic Isolation Chamber,' which prevented him from mind controlling anyone - not even a fly. At that moment, the timelines began to merge. As professor Einstein explained, "One series of events must take presidence over us all!" Fortunately, the new timeline replaced the previous timeline - rather than Yuri being alive and making an unwelcome announcement to President Dugan, it was General Carville's emergence that became important. Exact details as to the timeline merging remains classified. Aftermath Little did the Allies suspect that the Soviets have used their prototype time-machine in order to eliminate the Allies completely - by removing Einstein from the timeline - and was successful in doing so. Unfortunately for them, the Allies are still here, and worse yet, Einstein's removal from the timeline gave rise to a new enemy: the Empire of the Rising Sun. Which, prematurely and ultimately, results in the Third World War being refought yet again. Major Events Allied Campaign *Mission 1: Time Lapse *Mission 2: Hollywood and Vain *Mission 3: Power Play *Mission 4: Tomb Raided *Mission 5: Clones Down Under *Mission 6: Trick or Treaty *Mission 7: Brain Dead Soviet Campaign Instead of the Allies traveling back in time, it was the Soviets who hijacked the Time Machine in San Francisco and traveled back in time to destroy Yuri and change the course of the war. Note that the Soviet Campaign is considered non-canonical in regards to storyline continuity of the Red Alert Universe. Information from the Soviet Campaign which do not interfere or contradict the Allied Campaign may be treated as canonical. *Mission 1: Time Shift *Mission 2: Deja Vu *Mission 3: Brain Wash *Mission 4: Romanov on the Run *Mission 5: Escape Velocity *Mission 6: To the Moon *Mission 7: Head Games Category:Red Alert 2 Wars Category:Soviet Union Category:Allies